Storage batteries are more economic and higher in current capacity than other batteries and are widely used for automobiles, autobicycles, ships, lighting systems and others for many years. Yet the conventional storage batteries still have many disadvantages which have not been overcome and have brought a lot of trouble and loss to the users. These disadvantages are:
A. Conventional lead-acid storage batteries--The electrolyte will spill over and cause damage to the user and other things if the batteries are carelessly tipped or reversed or over replenished.
B. Storage batteries with pastelike electrolyte (or sealed storage batteries)--The pastelike electrolyte of sodium silicate and diluted sulphuric acid is filled in the storage batteries and sealed at the factory. If the batteries are stored in the warehouse or shop for a long time, the electrolyte will dry up and the surface of the lead plate will become hardened and aged. This will seriously affect the life of the batteries. Furthermore, this kind of storage batteries can not be changed and discharge in great currents because the pastelike electrolyte tends to evaporate and dry up. It is very uneconomical.
C. Storage batteries with specific air space--This kind of storage batteries has less current capacity than other kinds of storage batteries in the same volume. And because of their smaller capacity of electrolyte, they must be replenished more frequently. Moreover, the troublesome work of replenishing must be done carefully. The electrolyte will spill over and cause trouble if it is replenished too much.
From the above mentioned disadvantages, it is seen that the spillover and leakage is a major disadvantage of the conventional storage batteries, which is resulted from the imperfect structure and design as well as careless replenishment. In view of these disadvantages, the inventor who has engaged in production of storage batteries for more than thirty years was duty-bound to make years of research, test and improvement and attained this invention.
The main structure and principle of this invention are as follows:
1. The cover of storage battery is composed of leak-proof plates, storage troughs and U conduits.
2. Two U conduits are installed diagonally at the bottom of each trough in such way that when the battery lies on any side there will always be one conduit end with vent gap emerging from the liquid electrolyte for the air to escape and another conduit end open to the trough being above the surface of the liquid electrolyte to prevent the electrolyte from leaking.
3. The natural resistance of the U shape of the conduits and the pressure of air outside the storage battery is used to prevent the liquid electrolyte from leaking when the storage battery stands upside down. (In this case the electrolyte has not surrounded the electrodes and the chemical reactions stop and the air outside can not enter into the battery.)
4. Storage troughs and leak-proof plates are well designed to achieve that the water condensed from the vapor produced during the discharge process will be stored in the trough and flow back to the cell, and the small amount of electrolyte leaked through the U conduits when the storage battery is carelessly reversed or tipped will be trapped in the trough and flow back to the cell when the battery restores its normal position.
5. The ledge for filling holes are lowered to a place very close the level limit line (electrolyte level limit indicator) to prevent over-replenishment and achieve a storage battery with perfect leak-proof device.